Caminos
by M-Awesome
Summary: Porque jamas le confesaria que prefería ese camino por sus charlas con ella, porque no le importaba caminar un poco más si podía pasar tiempo con ella, porque Todoroki tenia su corazón helado pero Momo poco a poco conseguía derretir ese hielo con su calor.


**Caminos**

De repente comenzó a escucharse por toda la academia Yuei el sonido de una campana lo que indicaba que por fin había acabado ese dia de clases para alegría de los alumnos que recogían sus cosas dispuestos a regresar a casa.

Aizawa se despidió de sus alumnos antes de salir el primero por la puerta directo a la sala de profesores, para ellos el trabajo seguía unos minutos más. Habitualmente Todoroki era el primero de salir de aquella clase y así lo hizo ese dia tambien, el no se entretenía hablando con el resto como prácticamente todos sus compañeros. Bueno lo de Bakugo eran más bien amenazas de muerte que hablar.

Su casa no estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela y por ello no tenía la necesidad de que alguien de su familia viniera a recogerlo. Nada le hacía distraerse de su objetivo, simplemente centrado en llegar a si casa, sin interrupciones, pero ese dia cambió algo. Recordó que el camino que solía tomar para ir a su hogar estaría cortado al tránsito por una semana debido a la realización de unas obras provocadas por la lucha contra un villano que habían destrozado una buena parte de dicho lugar.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto pues ahora tendría que seguir otro camino y ese era más largo, no mas de diez minutos pero le disgustaba salir de su zona de confort, así era Todoroki.

Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la nueva marcha, colocándose mejor la mochila sobre su hombro y fue entonces cuando escuchó como alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —extrañado vio como Yaoyorozu se le acercaba casi corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

—Que sorpresa, ¿que haces por aquí? —preguntó la vicepresidenta de la clase con una sonrisa. —Quiero decir, vengo por aquí todos los dias y es la primera vez que te veo.

—Voy a mi casa, el camino por el que solía ir esta cortado y he decidido ir por este —explicó sin darle importancia con su habitual seriedad.

—Que casualidad, yo también vivo por aquí cerca —comentó ella mirándolo.

A partir de ese momento el silencio los inundó, Momo intentaba sin éxito alguno establecer una conversacionales pero Shouto era imposible aunque eso ya lo sabia. Ella preguntaba alguna que otra cosa y él solo respondía con un monosilabo o incluso a veces solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue tan solo unos minutos después que la chica se paró en seco y por acto reflejo él también lo hizo.

—He llegado, esta es mi casa —dijo la chica y lo único que pudo hacer Todoroki fue retroceder unos pasos y agrandar los ojos para que todo eso estuviera dentro de su campo de visión. ¿Su casa?, más bien su mansión. Maldita sea, ni su padre, el héroe número 2 podría permitirse pagar algo así.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana en clase —volvió a sonar la voz de la pelinegra mientras abría la verja que daba a su jardín.

Todoroki asintió con la cabeza antes de despedirse —Hasta mañana, Yaoyorozu —dijo siguiendo su marcha. No fue hasta que supo que ella no podía verle en absoluto que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Y así llegó el día siguiente donde el chico mitad hielo y mitad fuego tuvo que volver a tomar ese mismo camino y de nuevo volvió a encontrarse con Momo, esta vez ya no había sorpresa por ninguno de los dos muchachos pero de nuevo el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

—¿Que tal te fue en el examen? —Esa pregunta rompió el silencio, pero lo mas sorprendente es que esas palabras habían salido directamente de la boca de Todoroki lo que dejó a Momo sin palabras o al menos hasta que este la miró.

—Eh...—pensó un momento— Creo que lo hice todo bastante bien —Eso ya lo sabía, era la que mejor notas tenía de la clase superando a Iida y a el mismo.

—¿Y la última pregunta? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—¿La última?, ¡Ah!, Aizawa-sensei se pasó con esa —respondió quejándose provocando una sonrisa en Shouto.

—Ni siquiera venía en el libro, ese maldito —y así siguieron comentando durante todo el trayecto algunos de los puntos de ese examen hasta que volvieron a separarse al llegar al hogar de la chica quien esta vez fue la que esperó a que Todoroki desapareciese de ahí para esbozar una suave sonrisa.

Los dias siguieron pasando y cada vez se animaban a hablar más entre ellos a pesar de que en clase no cruzaban ni media palabra, nor por nada, solo que los rumores volaban enseguida y ninguno tenía ganas de ello. Y así continuaron por unos dias hasta que finalmente el trayecto habitual de Todoroki ya estuvo arreglado y abierto de nuevo al paso de personas.

Sin embargo fue realmente sorprendente, primero para el propio chico y luego para Yaoyorozu que al dia siguiente de saber aquello siguió utilizando el mismo camino que ella, a fin de cuentas, ¿que importaban diez minutos más? se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Pensaba que tu camino ya volvía a estar disponible —no lo pensaba, lo sabía, no hubiera estado anoche mirando las noticias para solo pensarlo.

—Ah —afirmó mirando al frente— Bueno...este me gusta más -sentenció sin mirarla pero sonriendo lo que le causó una gran ternura a Yaoyorozu quién también esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras charlaba animadamente.

Porque jamas le confesaria que prefería ese camino por sus charlas con ella, porque no le importaba caminar un poco más si podía pasar tiempo con ella, porque Todoroki tenia su corazón helado pero Momo poco a poco conseguía derretir ese hielo con su calor. Oh no, definitivamente jamás le diria eso...¿o si?.

 **Fin.**


End file.
